


When the Studying Gets Real

by kemoiunder



Series: Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor!Komi, Gryffindor!Nishinoya, Gryffindor!Sarukui, Gryffindor!Tanaka, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Shibayama, Hufflepuff!Yaku, Ravenclaw!Konoha, Ravenclaw!Ushijima, Ravenclaw!Yamagata, Slytherin!Akagi, Slytherin!akama, Slytherin!kita, Study group shenanigans, alright so here's a mouth full of houses, thats going to be the new tag for this week's fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Yamagata just wanted to study in peace, why did he have to share a table?This is Day 1 of Libero Week 2018!! I'm so excited for this and I was so happy to write for this fanweek~! The prompt was Friends. I ended up making my Hogwarts AU the theme for this fanweek, so every day will be a new addition to Hogwarts AU, I think this will be a new AU though, a Study Group AU with a bunch of different students.





	When the Studying Gets Real

Hayato’s study group was weird. He didn’t actually remember how it started all those years ago. He remembered that there were limited seats in the library during one weekend that exams were coming up, and both Hayato and Ushijima had been looking for an empty one. There was only one open table, and as Hayato set his books down, another student was doing the same thing.

“Oi! We were here first!” Of course, it had to be a Gryffindor, Hayato had not had much experience with the loud classmates of his before then, as it was only a month or so into their first year. He sighed, “Technically, we got here at the same time.”

This did not do much to placate the Gryffindor, as he just squawked again that he and his friend were there first. Ushijima, not usually the one to placate, said, “If you do not have a large group, we could always share the table. It is just the two of us.”

The two Gryffindors looked at one another for a moment, before shrugging and nodding. Hayato let out as sigh as the issue was resolved, without anyone getting hexed or thrown out of the library.

“I’m Komi Haruki and that’s Sarukui Yamato.” Komi began opening up his books and laying out parchment as he spoke, his friend doing the same. Ushijima took the initiative and introduced themselves, “I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, and this is Yamagata Hayato, nice to meet you.”

They didn’t really continue to speak with one another until Komi complained about having to find a reference for his Transfiguration essay. Hayato had just finished his, so he offered the name of the source that seemed to explain the most about what the essay was on. Komi’s face lit up as he quickly went to go get the book and squawked at him that it was perfect. Ushijima then went on to help Sarukui with his Herbology worksheet. Both Gryffindors looked at Hayato and Ushijima like they were the smartest people they knew, which honestly, probably wasn’t far from the truth. 

And of course, that wasn’t the end of it either, because the next week when Hayato and Ushijima found themselves in the library again, they were met with Komi and a first year Hufflepuff with him.

“Hey! My buddy Yaku here needs help with Transfiguration and I remembered you helped me with it last week. Any way you can help him?” Hayato was a bit peeved that the other boy had seen fit to really only remember him by his ‘help’, but at the same time, he enjoyed meeting new people. 

It didn’t stop with just Yaku Morisuke either. Apparently Yaku knew some Slytherins that had expressed interest in studying in a group, so the next weekend found Hayato meeting Akagi Michinari and Kita Shinsuke. This expanded the group out to Hayato, Ushijima, Komi, Sarukui, Yaku and now the two Slytherins. Hayato was kind of happy that they had representatives from all four houses, and he was also glad that the group didn’t just disband after one or two exams. Throughout the years, they only expanded their study group. Ushijima ended up spending more time with their other friends a lot of the time, so Hayato had been alone at first within the group, but he found that a lot of the members of their impromptu study group had a lot in common. 

Now, as a seventh year, Hayato was heading to the library for one of their study sessions, but that day would probably be more like a hang out than a study session. He arrived in the library at the same time Akagi did. The two greeted each other before heading to their table. It looked like Yaku had already commandeered one and pushed another table over to create a huge workspace. A new fifth year had joined a couple months before, and he was still getting used to everyone. Yaku would always squeal that Shibayama Yuki was so cute and then proceed to give him Quidditch tips. Apparently the seventh year Hufflepuff had taken the fifth year under his wing, since he was the reserve seeker for the Quidditch team.

Hayato had thought about trying out for the Quidditch team all those years ago, but the thought never fleshed out into him actually going, so it never ended up working out. Shibayama squeaked as Hayato sat next to him, “G-good morning, Yamagata-san!” 

Hayato chuckled lightly, “Yuki, what have I told you? Just call me Hayato.” 

Shibayama tensed, “Oh no, no! I couldn’t possibly!”

The subject was temporarily dropped once a sixth year Slytherin, Akama Sou, sat down. He had apparently known Akagi before going to Hogwarts, but the two hadn’t been especially close until their study group. With Akama’s arrival, the boisterous Gryffindors also came, which led to the table turning into a funhouse. The Gryffindors attending the session were Komi, Sarukui, one of their Ravenclaw friends, Konoha Akinori, and the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Nishinoya Yuu. 

Hayato had never really thought about it before, but a lot of their study group members were on Quidditch teams, his own Ushijima was one of the chasers for the Ravenclaws, Akagi was the reserve seeker, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was one of the beaters for the Gryffindor team, who had been brought into the group by Nishinoya in their third year. Of course, the group usually ended up going to every Quidditch game by proxy, since at least one of them would end up playing. 

Hayato knew that his study group was weird. He knew that they all had their share of problems. But he also knew that the group of students cared about one another and would never let anything happen to anyone in the group. They had their fair share of subjects covered at this point, if anything, they had way too many tutors. Hayato was happy with their odd ball group though, because they were all friends, and that was what was the most important thing.


End file.
